Getting A Christmas Tree
by SweetSugarStar
Summary: It is Christmas in Heartland! Follow Rio, Ryoga, and Durbe as they get a Christmas tree for the upcoming holiday! Oneshot, Durbe/Rio! (I tried to make it as funny as I could...)


Author's Note: Hallo! This is my very first fanfiction! I really hope that you will like it! *I don't use any Japanese words, just names. Happy Holidays!

Summary: It is Christmas in Heartland! Follow Rio, Ryoga, and Durbe as they get a Christmas tree for the upcoming holiday! Oneshot, Durbe/Rio! (I tried to make it as funny as I could...)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, the Barian emperors would still be here.

Getting a Christmas Tree

"Ryoga, Durbe, hurry up!" a panting Rio yelled. "Don't you want to get a nice tree?"

Durbe and Ryoga hurried behind her. The sign they saw earlier said that there were only a limited number or trees let at the place closest to the apartment building that they all lived at.

When they got to the shop that sold the trees, they saw a sign that said, "We are now sold out of trees. Sorry, and happy holidays!"

All three teenagers stood open-mouthed with shock and diappointment .

"Aww..." said Rio sadly.

"It's okay, Rio. We don't need a tree to celebrate this human holiday." Durbe reassured her.

However, he came up with a plan that he thought couldn't go wrong...

Next Day:

Durbe walked into Holiday Happines that he thought was a normal Christmas tree store...until he saw the cashier.

"VEECCTTOORR!" yelled Durbe. "WHAT IN THE BARIAN WORLD ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Vector shouted.

After a lot more yelling, the two finally calmed down until...

"Vetcor? Should I put the ornaments- wait, what are you doing here, Durbe?! exclaimed a surprised Alit.

After a LOT, LOT more of yelling and screaming, all three of them finally calmed down for the last time.

Durbe asked, "So, what are you doing here anyway? I was going to buy a tree..."

Vector replied, "Well, Miza-chan sort of...did some stuff..."

Alit rolled on the ground, laughing. "Yeah, like kicking out the other cashier, putting the worker outfit on Vector, and making a threat about Tachyon and food!"

"Can I just get a tree?" asked Durbe, exasperated.

"Sure, but you are going to have to pay for it! I am going to use this green paper to buy a shock gum, and then trick Yuma-kun with it! Vector said, happily.

So, Durbe paid the outrageous price of $104 (He-he), just to get a tree that actually would've cost $50. He also paid $54(Ha-ha) for decorations. There was obviously something wrong with the prices, but Durbe didn't care. All he could think about was bringing the tree back. So he took the tree and himself into a portal, exiting in front of the apartment building. He carried the tree(or at least, tried to) to the Kamishiro siblings' room. He knocked on thier door, hoping that they would be there.

"Durbe? What are you doing here? asked Ryoga.

" I got a tree, Durbe panted, having ran up the apartment stairs quickly, trying to lug the tree, too, at the same time.

"Oh, Durbe!" Rio smiled. "Come on in!"

After stuffing the tree into the small apartment room, a tired Durbe sat down on the siblings' couch. Ryoga went to the lobby to ask the person at the desk about the tree.

"So..." Rio trailed off. "I guess you knew how much this meant to me. Thanks, Durbe."

She walked over to Durbe and was about to kiss him on the cheek, when all of the sudden...

"Heya, Durbe, Rio!" yelled an excited Yuma, who just barged in all of the sudden. " Aren'tyousoexcitedforChristmas,Icanhardlywait!

Durbe was as red as Yuya Sakaki's hair(if you don't know, Yuya will be in the newest Yu-gi-oh series, Arc V). Rio was really red, too. She kicked Yuma out(literally) and then slammed the door shut on him. She finally kissed Durbe on the cheek, but then Vector came in, and basically ruined the rest of the night. The two were happy though, as they celebrated Christmas together(and Ryoga).

Author's Note: That's it! I hope you enjoyed it! I might make more, depending on if people like my stories or not! ^~^


End file.
